pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Knighthood Order Quests
One of the ways to befriend a particular Knighthood Order is to complete their bounty hunting quests. In every town with a chapter, the Lord's hall will be guarded by an Order knight and sergeant. When you are on friendly terms with the order and speak to the knight, you may be given the option to ask if there is anything you can do to help. Some quests are only open to members of the order. If you are a member of the order you will also gain rank points. You will receive free sets of armor after achieving certain rank points, and some quests are only available to high ranking members of the Order. Bounty Quest This quest involves hunting down specific minor factions. You do not have to be a member to undertake this quest, and you will have 20 days to achieve a specific rating, which is dependent on your level. The amount of rating points you get for each battle depends on the difficulty of the battle or the number and quality of enemies slain. Auto-calculated battles do not count towards the progress in this quest, nor do battles that you join after it has begun. If you have allies helping you, the rating is greatly reduced. Please keep in mind that this quest can be quite tedious, especially regarding scarcer spawns, like The Red Brotherhood, who´re normally almost extinct during times of peace as they´re hunted down by anything and their cousin. Good places to hunt them down are usually around Torbah - Singal and in between Sarleon-Marleons-Valonbray-Avendor . Rewards After reaching or exceeding the rating goal, return to the Order knight and tell him that you have "bounties to claim." He or she will award you with experience, denars, rank points, and a relationship boost with the Order. The amounts gained depends on the rating you were asked to reach for that particular quest. Getting a higher rating than required yields a better reward, up to about double the original goal. It is also possible to obtain small numbers of both Order Knights and Sergeants troops (Shadow Legion Marinus, Empire Mortal, Larian Outrider.... etc) as part of the reward for the bounty. You may instead be rewarded with a piece of the Order's armor. Specific Bounties *The Order of the Dragon, based initially at Rane, will ask you to hunt Mystmountain Raiders and the Jatu. *The Empire Immortals at Janos will ask you to hunt Snake Cult parties and Adventurer Companies. *The Order of the Ebony Gauntlet will ask you to hunt Noldor and Red Brotherhood parties. *The Lady Valkyries will ask you to hunt Vanskerry Raiders and Rogue Knights *The Order of the Shadow Legion, based initially at Cez, will ask you to hunt Snake Cult and Adventurer Companies *The Rangers of The Clarion, based in Laria, asks you to hunt Jatu and Noldor . *The Order of the Falcon, which requires Sir Rayne and a Qualis Gem to found, asks you to hunt Adventurer Companies and Red Brotherhood parties. *The Order of the Radiant Cross will ask you to hunt Rogue Knights and Snake Cult. *The Order of the Griffon will ask you to hunt Heretics and Adventurer Companies. *The D'Shar Windriders will ask you to hunt D'Shar Raiders and Adventurer Companies. *The Order of the Silvermist Rangers will ask you to hunt Forest Bandits and Jatu. *The Order of Eventide, based initially in Singal, will ask you to hunt D'Shar Raiders and Singalians. (Note: You will need to be at 0 relation with them to initiate the quest.) *The Order of the Raven Spear will ask you to hunt Rogue Knights and Mystmountain Raiders. *The Order of the Lion, based initially at Sarleon, will ask you to hunt Heretics and Rogue Knights parties *The Order of the Dawn, based initially at Valonbray, will ask you to hunt Red Brotherhood and Heretics parties. (Note: You will need to be at 0 relation with them to initiate the quest.) Problem with Rivals You get this quest when you ask if you can help and select the "Problem With Rivals" option. You do not need to be a member of the order to undertake this quest. When clicking on this they will say a disagreement happened and that the rival has been killing some of their Order knights and sergeants. They then ask you to eliminate that war party, and it will spawn as soon as you leave the area and enter the world map in the vicinity of wherever you just talked to the knight. Depending on the Order you accepted the quest from, it will determine which Order war party you have to defeat. If you refuse to accept the quest, there will be no consequences and you can ask again for it and the knight will tell you about a feud with a different Order, if not at first, then after a few tries. Bear in mind that this will hurt your relation with the Order you attacked but it will increase the relation with the one you completed the quest for. The enemy war party will be quite difficult to defeat. They will have around 20 knights and 30 sergeants of whatever Order they belong to. It is not reccomended to attempt this quest early in the game. Note that you do not have to actually defeat the party yourself. If you manage to lure another faction (for example, the Noldor), and they defeat the party, you will still complete the quest, with no negative penalties to relations. For example, the Silvermist Rangers have always had a vendetta upon the Order of the Ebony Gauntlet because of their views on the Noldor, so the Silvermist Rangers will ask you to eliminate the Ebony Gauntlet war party. Kingdom-specific Orders seem to be in a constant feud with each other, such as the Order of the Dragon having a dispute with the D'Shar Windriders, Empire Immortals, Lady Valkyries and the Order of the Lion. Some of the other Orders, such as the Order of the Shadow Legion or the Knights of the Raven Spear have less obvious reasons to feud, yet their conflicts still exists. Below is a list of all possible rivalries that you'd be asked to address (Note - some rivalries yet to be confirmed) : Empire Immortals --> Lady Valkyries, Order of the Dragon, Order of the Lion, D'Shar Windriders D'Shar Windriders --> Order of the Dragon, Empire Immortals, Lady Valkyries, Order of the Lion Order of the Lion --> Empire Immortals, Lady Valkyries, Order of the Dragon, D'Shar Windriders Order of the Dragon --> Lady Valkyries, Order of the Lion, D'Shar Windriders, Empire Immortals Lady Valkyries --> D'Shar Windriders, Order of the Dragon, Order of the Lion, Empire Immortals Order of the Clarion Call --> Knights of the Raven Spear Order of the Raven Spear --> Rangers of the Clarion Call Order of the Shadow Legion --> Empire Immortals, Order of the Dawn Order of the Dawn --> Order of Eventide Order of Eventide --> Order of the Dawn Order of the Griffon --> Empire Immortals Order of the Falcon --> Order of the Dragon Order of the Radiant Cross --> Order of the Shadow Legion Order of the Silvermist Rangers --> Order of the Ebony Gauntlet, Order of the Clarion Call Order of the Ebony Gauntlet --> Order of the Silvermist Rangers As a reward for completing this quest, you will recieve a small amount of denars, as well as some experience. You will also gain relation with the knighthood order whom you completed the quest for. ( aside from the high value loot and expensive prisoners you will also get if you manage to defeat them.) Win A Tournament New in 3.6 one of the options will be to win a tournament in that specific orders name. You must be a member of the order to undertake this quest. BE ADVISED: In doing this you forfeit any money or additional bonus(s) you will get from winning the tournament. (Renown and honour from winning is still given to you). Upon winning the tournament you will need to go and talk to the knight again. He will congratulate you on winning the tournament and thank you for doing it in the name of the order. The reward for successfully completing this quest is renown, some denars from the knight, and rank points. Renown Quest When your relationship with an order is at least 30, you can ask for "a more challenging task". You do not need to be a member. Your goal will be to gain a certain amount of renown points (usually around 200, depending on your level) through combat within the next 20 days using only Order troops. If you accept, all of the troops in your party other than your companions will be temprarily removed, and you'll be given a large number of Order Knights and Sergeants (around 40-80 of each). You will be unable to recruit or rescue troops while you're on the quest, nor will you be unable to access the garrisons of your castles and towns. You can't even take prisoners after a battle, though you can still capture lords and unique spawn heroes. You can give up on the quest and get your troops back by talking to the quest giver again, which results in a loss of honor and disposition. The most challenging aspect of this quest is that you will not be able to obtain more soldiers, so minimizing losses is very important. However, you may still fight with the assistance of friendly lords. SO TRY TO GET ENEMY ARMIES TO CHASE YOU IF YOU CAN AND THEN ATTACK THEM WITH ANOTHER ARMY. After all, it´s reknown you´re after, with minmal losses. This quest can be really hard during peace if no worthy opponent or unique army is around or a piece of cake if you´re at war with all of Pendor fighting huge and pitched battles and harvesting plenty of reknown. Be careful if you pick it. Due to the high amount of elite troops in your army you´ll need at least 2 unique armies romaing the map to get somewhere close to your reknown limit and continue fighting smaller spawns afterwards to succeed. If you complete the quest, you will be allowed to hire some of the surviving knights and sergeants into your army, making it possible to obtain dozens of knights and sergeants without spending any prestige. While you're on this quest your original army disappears and you won't be asked to pay for upkeep for them so it´s a great way to take the most expensive troops into your army to cut down upkeep as you won´t need to pay them. This little trick can easily save you a tens of thousands of denarii, if you time it properly, as payday occurs only every seven days, but the quest lasts 20, and you´ve got all the time you need once you got enough renkown to travel back and claim your award. However, when you complete the quest, you won't be allowed to release any troops, ensure you´ve got enough space left in to take in all the Knights and Sergeants who wish to join you afterwards (60-80 should suffice). Grandmaster Quest After obtaining 300 rank points (can be checked in the character report) an event will occur once you return to your chapterhouse. Hint: prepare for a fight. Afterwards, you will be asked to search for clues. Hint: explore each tavern completely and read the results carefully. Finally, once you recieved the secret and secluded information you will be given the task of assaulting a stronghold. If you succeed the castle will become a purified and rightous fortress of your order. Note that you will not need to kill the full garrison but only win the assault of the castle (=surviving the first battleround). How many opposition needs to be slaughtered depends on your actual battlesize. Once you achieve victory, the castle becomes your orders and you´re appointed Grandmaster. You can now rename your orders stronghold, upgrade armours, send out knighthood patrols and purchase large quantities of food for the cheap and regular price there - great for long games when food becomes scarce and expensive. Furthermore, to purge the heresy out of it, your order will send skilled craftsmen to reinforce and strenghten the Motte and Bailey Castle. These changes will take to 2 months to finish. Ranks in the Order In version 3.6 the player can join a regular knighthood order and raise within it´s ranks. Once you accumulate enough rank points you will be promoted to a more exalted rank after speaking to a knight of the respective Order. This list goes from lowest to highest rank: - Retainer: 0 points - Seargent: 30 points (receive an Order seargent's set of armor) - Squire: 60 points - Knight: 100 points (receive an Order knight's set of armor and mount) If you founded the order yourself in a walled fief or joined as an independent monarch/bannerbearer you´ll automatically start as Knight skipping the non-noble ranks. - Knight Commander: 150 points (receive an Order knight's set of reinforced armor and spirited mount) - Constable: 220 points (receive an Order knight's set of lordly armor and champion mount) - Grandmaster: 300 points (The Order gains its own castle. The player can upgrade armor, buy huge amounts of food, send outpatrols, rename the castle and get an achievement.) Category:Quests